


Called to Account

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut, post-TYL arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things get back to normal, Hibari has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called to Account

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and violence, not necessarily in that order. TYL-fic, assuming a happy ending to current manga events and TYL!Guardians who remember what happened when all's said and done. 1359 words.

"You know," Takeshi said, casually, as he ground a knee into Kyouya's kidney, "it really wasn't very kind of you to let us think that Tsuna was dead."

Kyouya being Kyouya, he just rolled his eyes and pitched Takeshi off of him, and followed it up with a sucker punch. "Since when have I ever been kind?"

There was, Takeshi had to admit as he shook the ringing out of his ears, a certain justice in that, though he was loath to admit it just yet. "That's not the point," he said, and came in low; when Kyouya stepped away from his punch, Takeshi knocked Kyouya's feet out from under him and pounced. "The point is, we thought Tsuna was _dead_ and you didn't say anything about it." He punctuated it by putting Kyouya in a headlock; that worked well enough, until Kyouya bit him. Takeshi yelped but held on, which earned him a grunt of approval and a set of marks that were probably going to bruise later.

Kyouya strained against him, and they struggled for a few moments, until Kyouya levered a hand under himself and managed to flip Takeshi and pin him in the same efficient movement. "The point is," he said, with an arm across Takeshi's throat and bearing down, "that Sawada _ordered_ me not to say anything. For the sake of the Family." He bore down on Takeshi's throat until Takeshi saw sparks at the edges of his vision, and had to resort to a knee in Kyouya's gut to get him to ease off. Kyouya did, but kept him pinned as Takeshi gasped for breath. "I would suggest that you take it up with him."

"I'm not talking to him right now." He wasn't sure any of them were, really, except for Lambo, maybe, or Chrome.

Kyouya's eyes sparked, coolly amused. "And so you're taking it out on me."

Takeshi couldn't help a grin, despite the knot of anger that was still lodged just under his breastbone. "You're tough, you can take it."

Kyouya just snorted at him. "I see. How very hypocritical of you."

Takeshi squirmed under him, but Kyouya refused to let himself be budged; for someone as skinny as he was, he was capable of being remarkably heavy when he wanted to be. Finally, Takeshi huffed at him. "You're such an asshole when you're right."

Kyouya arched an eyebrow at him. "So?"

"So let me up, I'm not done with you yet," Takeshi told him, although the knot in his chest was beginning to loosen up, at least as far as Kyouya was concerned.

Kyouya showed his teeth. "Make me."

"Well, if you insist." He bucked under Kyouya, and succeeded in dislodging him, at least temporarily. Kyouya refused to let himself be pinned in turn, and they rolled across the floor, wrestling with each other for the upper hand and wrecking their clothes in the process, until they were both breathing hard and Takeshi was laughing in spite of himself at being pinned again. "That didn't work so well," he said, as Kyouya pressed his wrists against the floor.

"Lazy," Kyouya huffed, and refused to be budged when Takeshi tried to throw him off, eyes glittering. "That isn't the best you can do."

"Well, no," Takeshi admitted. He strained against Kyouya's weight, but Kyouya only huffed at him and tightened his hands on Takeshi's wrists. That was okay; while he was preoccupied with that, Takeshi lifted his head and closed his teeth on Kyouya's lower lip, holding it and sucking.

Kyouya made a sound, one part exasperated to two parts interested, which was all the encouragement Takeshi really needed. He bit at Kyouya's mouth again, and then stroked his tongue over the fullness of Kyouya's lips. Kyouya made another, even more interested, sound, but his grip on Takeshi's wrists didn't budge. If anything, they turned tighter. "Still not the best you can do," he murmured.

"Give me a break, I'm just getting warmed up," Takeshi retorted, trying to dislodge Kyouya's hands--no, Kyouya definitely had no intentions of letting go of him.

"Excuses are--nn." Kyouya tilted his head just a bit, and Takeshi grinned against the side of his throat, victorious, and stroked his tongue over the spot he'd just bitten. He bit a slow path down Kyouya's throat, tracing a path along the smooth column of it and leaving a trail of marks behind him. Kyouya's throat thrummed under his lips with the pleased sounds he made as Takeshi did.

Takeshi sucked hard at the hollow of Kyouya's throat, and murmured, "You were saying?"

"Excuses are unworthy of you," Kyouya said, but the register of his voice had dropped and turned husky.

"Yeah?" Takeshi considered that as he mouthed Kyouya's skin, nipping at the curve where his throat disappeared under his collar. "So what _is_ worthy of me?" If he shifted just so--yes, he could slide his knee up and press it between Kyouya's legs, grinding it against him.

Kyouya growled, rocking against his knee. "Action," he said, decisive, and released Takeshi's hands.

"I can get behind that," Takeshi said, as Kyouya plucked at their clothes, tugging at buttons and buckles and zips, and lent his hands to the effort of getting all the unnecessary cloth out of the way. Kyouya just huffed at him, impatiently, until Takeshi got a hand between them and wrapped it around Kyouya's cock and stroked it. Then Kyouya growled again, low and approving, hips driving against Takeshi's fist.

Takeshi grinned, watching him--the way Kyouya's eyes went heavy-lidded and dark and the way his lips parted on the sounds he made as Takeshi's fingers worked over him, fast and sure, until Kyouya arched and shuddered, growling out a little moan as he came.

He went boneless as a satisfied cat afterwards, settling over Takeshi. "That work for you?" Takeshi asked him, after a moment.

Kyouya grunted something against his shoulder, indistinguishable but satiated. Then, after another handful of moments, he stirred himself, flattening a hand on Takeshi's stomach and sliding it down to curve over the front of Takeshi's slacks. "Hm," he said, as Takeshi groaned and let his hips roll up into that welcome pressure.

"Kyouya," Takeshi said, and then groaned again, frustrated, as Kyouya lifted his hand away. "Oh, come _on_\--"

Kyouya snorted at him and shifted himself, sliding down Takeshi's body. "You should have a little more faith," he said, unfastening Takeshi's slacks and then hooking his fingers in Takeshi's underwear, dragging it down his hips.

"I--" Takeshi began, and lost the rest of what he'd meant to say in a groan as Kyouya's mouth closed around him, wet and hot, and pleasure slid up his spine like the edge of a knife. "Ah...!"

Kyouya's hips pressed his hips down when they tried to rock up into the heat of Kyouya's mouth, and held them securely. Takeshi groaned again at that, heat tightening low in his belly at the easy strength in the way Kyouya held him, and the way Kyouya's eyes glittered up at him. Kyouya ran his mouth over Takeshi's cock, slow and inexorable, drawing the heat through Takeshi, until Takeshi finally came apart under the overwhelming pressure of it and the heat of it swept the world away altogether.

Kyouya was lounging over him, looking distinctly pleased with himself, when Takeshi could begin to think again. "There," he said, when he caught Takeshi looking at him.

"Yeah," Takeshi said, throat dry and voice hoarse with panting, and lifted a hand to set it against Kyouya's back, and left it there. Kyouya let him, and they stayed that way, quiet, for several minutes, before he added, "Still wish you could have said something."

Kyouya stirred, briefly. "I _couldn't_," he said.

This time, without the haze of his anger standing between them, Takeshi could hear the nuances in the flatness of that statement. He sighed, and ran his hand up to settle in Kyouya's hair. "I know," he said, and trusted that Kyouya would hear all the nuances in _that_.

Judging by the soft huff and the way Kyouya settled a little closer, he did.


End file.
